the_resistance_chinese_film_2011fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fankangze/The Resistance, a Chinese movie from 2011 with ninjas, Nazis, female Assassin and WWII soldiers
The Resistance is a Mainland Chinese WWII movie from 2011. Starring Hu Sang, Peng Zhang Li, Jeremy Marr Williams, Johan Karlberg Zhao Jiuyi and Zhang Xiao Hua. Despite a filming at Tao Hua Dao Island at the location near the tsunami incident and despite weather difficulties and other worried activities The Resistance hit the 6th place in Comic Con 2013, 3rd place in a Japanese magazine award and screened at Cannes film festival 2012. With characters like XiaoYun and Xiao Lin as Chinese ninjas, general Takeshi as a brutal emperor, cold hearted Schultz The Nazi commander, and a killer geisha brings fiction and history into a new level. In 1937 the Japanese imperial army began their invasion of south China. Three years later a heroine female ninja arrive to an already occupied village to take revenge on the army and rescue her people. Meanwhile an American journalist is in prison for tampering the generals command while he will soon sign for an Axis packed with the Nazis. The black dress killer will interrupt that meeting and reveal her story to the world. The Resistance movie was inspired by actual event that happened during the 2nd sino-Japanese war in 1937 known as the Nanking massacre, however that inspiration is only the top of the iceberg of the story, the real inspiration is a book written in 1997 by Iris Chang the book is named "Rape of Nanking". The 2nd inspiration was from a real Chinese heroine at that time named Shi Jianqiao the first female assassin who killed a warlord with sneak attack using two blades, another was John Rabe the kindheart Nazi who witnessed the massacre and trying to reveal the truth to the world. The Resistance heroine is played by Hu Sang, a Chinese-Mongolian actress. Born in 1988, she began her career at age 16 in the movie "Flavor of Girlhood". Her first international appearance was in the movie "Last Kung Fu Monk". The Resistance was her 2nd international film. The Resistance were filming in the exotic small and beautiful island of Tao Hua Dao or in english It means Peach Blossom Island that has become a tourist attraction and also nicknamed little Japan. Despite some CGI scenes the Resistance movie is a poetry story telling come to life. Now that the 2010s movie standards are filled CGI throw in action and basically no story to add with, The Resistance showed in 2011 that new movies can still tell a story without too much special effects, and high focus and ambition of the story and martial art that feels like a real battle and not just a typical Donnie Yen movie that show just martial art skills, The Resistance makes new style of World War II with a shogun characters and surroundings without bunkers, wars and total destruction, it brings emotional scenes with drama and epic adventure and with people one can never forget. Name: The Resistance Chinese: 反抗者 Company: 1T Entertainment Country: China ���� Ratings: 7/10 Category:Blog posts